


Ethereal

by sinful_deity (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, i just went for it, reader is so vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Ethereal/ɪˈθɪərɪəl/adjectiveextremely delicate and light in a way that seems not to be of this world.





	Ethereal

Luxord had seen many interesting things in the many missions he undertook for the Organisation, but none had left them quite as perplexed as the string of encounters he had with you. The thing that confused him was that you were always in a different world when he met you, he didn’t understand how you moved between them and you were so vague.   
He had first met you in Wonderland. He had felt eyes following him since he had entered the world, at first he thought it was the Cheshire Cat but when he turned around to see an unknown person sitting on a branch. It was rather surprising, your intense gaze also took him back, your expression didn’t give away much but you didn’t seem to be looking for a game of cards. 

“You don’t have a heart but do you have a will?” The question confused and surprised him, surely you couldn’t have been able to tell he was a nobody? And if you could, surely one of the members would have discovered your presence in this world and reported it, but no one had. Who were you? 

“Pardon?” He managed to reply.

“You don’t have a heart. But you seem to be following the orders of another, so I ask do you have a will of your own?” 

“I follow orders of my own accord. Not of someone else’s.” 

“Could you refuse an order if you wanted to?” The questions were strange, you were strange if he was being honest. Now that he observed you, you didn’t really belong here, something about you was out of place with this world but he couldn’t figure out what. 

“If I really wanted to, probably.” 

“Interesting.” With that you were gone. There were no signs you had even been there before and the first thought that went through Luxord’s mind was how was Saix going to react when he read the report. 

Saix was furious, first asking how Luxord let you get away. Then asking how someone like you managed to slip through their fingertips after being to Wonderland so many times. No one had any answers. Xigbar joked that you probably weren’t even real and Luxord was just high on shrooms. After that he didn’t think much about you. 

Until he saw you sitting at the dock at Port Royal. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes so he asked someone else who was around. “Do you see the woman sitting at the dock?” The man who was nearby stares at where you sit. 

“Ah that’s the strange lass who sometimes just appears out of no where and watches the tide. People say she’s waiting for a lover to comeback from the seas.” So you sit there often? Could this be where you are from? No. You still seem so out of place. 

“Thank you.” Luxord says to the stranger before walking towards you. “Fate pulls us together once again,” he greets, you turns your attention to him, you had less expressions than he did and to his knowledge you had a heart. 

“Fate is strange like that.” You reply. 

“Does fate allow you to travel between worlds?”

“No.” 

“So what brings you here?” 

“I’m not sure, I merely go where I am taken.” Vague. Clearly you weren’t going to give him any answers. 

“You’re rather unusual.” 

“And a man who walks around without a heart is not?” 

“Touche.” 

“I always liked the sea, its incredibly versatile. It can be calm and serene but it can also be furious and unforgiving.” You state staring out into the currently calm ocean, for the first time he had been around you, he witnessed you smile. It was a small smile, it was probably triggered by a memory. But that didn’t stop him from appreciating the rare expression on your features. 

“Is that why you come back here?” You shake your head. 

“I go where I am taken, I do not control where I end up.” Before Luxord had a chance to ask you to specify what you meant you were gone. Once again it was almost like you were never there. This time when Saix read his report, he said that if you were encountered again by any of the members then you were to be captured and interrogated. 

But when Luxord met you again, sitting in an oasis on the outskirts of Agrabah he wasn’t so sure he was going to follow that order. You stared at your reflection in the water before looking to him. 

“They say that those who spend too much time in the desert can suffer hallucinations. So Luxord do you think this is real?” 

“You are far too much of an enigma to be a figment of my imagination.” You let out a small giggle, the sound takes him off guard. He could never have imagined a sound as vivid as that. 

“Is that so?” 

“Although I do wonder how you know my name.” The small smile on your lips falls into a stern expression. 

“I know much but I’m afraid I can only share with you so little.” 

“So I’ve gathered. You are rather vague.” 

“I have to be.” 

“Why?” 

“I simply do.” He watches you for a moment, unsatisfied with your answer. 

“You have a heart but do you have a will?” The question takes you off guard, you almost stagger back as if you had been sucker punched. You stare at him, surprised, it takes a moment before you reply almost as if you were searching for the answer. 

“No.” It was then that you really looked out of place, the sadness that was etched into your face as you answered him, was a sorrow that seemed to have been lingering for a long time. The serene sorrow really didn’t match the scorching sands of Agrabah even in this oasis. He could’ve sworn that for a moment he felt a sadness of him own seeing you in such a way but he doubted it. 

Then you disappeared. Leaving Luxord with as many questions as he began with. You were complicated, a confusing mystery made up of many questions with no answers in sight. One of them he realised was, what was your name? There was something about you that was so ethereal, but he still could not figure out what. He wondered if he would ever find out what, regardless of whether he did or didn’t, he knew that fate would pull you both together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @anime-thirst I take requests!


End file.
